Cosas de hermanas
by Violeta del cielo
Summary: Summary: "Maestra y no maestra; impulsiva e inconsciente una y calmada y sensata la otra, el Yin y el Yan; opuestas pero idénticas... así son las gemelas Kaen y Yosei, nunca de acuerdo en nada y siempre discutiendo. Solo coinciden en una cosa: hacerle la vida imposible a su hermano Kasai. Para desesperación de sus padres." Fic del reto "Descendientes", del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!


**Negrita: diálogos de los personajes**

_Cursiva: Pensamientos de los personajes_

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todo el mundo? Aquí estoy de nuevo, ya se que tengo que actualizar mis otras historias. No os preocupéis, lo haré, no pienso dejarlas sin terminar.

Espero que les agrade este pequeño one-shot, a mi me encanto escribirlo y creo que me quedo bastante bien.

Otras cosa, este fic participa en el reto "Descendientes", del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!

Disclamer: Leyend of Korra no me pretenece a mí, sino a Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryyan Konietzko. Solo Kaen, Yosei y Kasai son de mi propiedad.

Espero que disfruten de la historia ;D

* * *

**Cosas de hermanas**

"**¡ME TOCA A MÍ!**" Asami dio un salto en su silla cuando oyó el grito de una de sus hijas, por lo que fue rápidamente a ver lo que sucedía.

Cuando llegó, se encontró con una situación con la que ya estaba demasiado familiarizada: sus hijas mayores, Kaen y Yosei, estaban discutiendo. Como de costumbre.

* * *

Kaen y Yosei habían sido las primeras hijas de Asami y Mako, las gemelas, como las conocían sus amigos. Aunque eran casi idénticasfísicamente, puesto que Kaen tenía los ojos dorados de su padre y Yosei los tenía verdes como su madre, existía una gran diferencia: Kaen era una maestra fuego, pero Yosei era una no maestra. Asami pensaba que esa diferencia se debía a que habían nacido con seis horas de diferencia, Kaen a las doce del mediodía y Yosei a las seis de la tarde. Salvo por los ojos, las gemelas eran físicamente idénticas: tenían el pelo del mismo color que su madre, la forma de los ojos y los labios también eran casi idénticas a las de Asami, pero la nariz y los pómulos de su tenían ya dieciséis años y una estatura media, además de contar con un buen número de admiradores, para desesperación de Mako.

Psicologicamente, las gemelas eran totalmente opuestas: Kaen era nerviosa, huraña, impulsiva, inconsciente y algo arisca, pero también amable (solo con la gente en la que confiaba), carismática, valiente y enérgica; mientras que Yosei era tranquila, sociable, calmada, sensata y optimista, aunque también era excesivamente perfeccionista (su mayor defecto, según su padre), despistada (en el sentido de que nunca sabía lo que pasaba a su alrededor), tenía un genio terrible si se enfadaba, porque, además, tenía en genio de su padre y su madre juntos (su tío Bolin bromeaba diciendo que era como una bomba de relojería).

Los gustos de ambas también eran opuestos: Kaen amaba el color rojo, hacer pro-control, explorar lugares nuevos, los sabores intensos, la ropa cómoda deportiva y las clases extra de fuego control que le daba su madrina y mejor amiga de su madre, el Avatar Korra (para desesperación de Asami, ya que una vez casi le prenden fuego a su sato-móvil); Yosei, sin embargo, le encantaba el color verde, las artes marciales, leer libros románticos, los dulces, la ropa elegante y estilosa y la mecánica avanzada (para desesperación de Mako, ya que una vez desmontó su moto por completo). Solo había una cosa que, según Mako, tenían las gemelas en común: parecía que les encantaba discutir entre ellas. Las discusiones eran diarias, lo que a menudo ponía a prueba la paciencia de Mako y Asami.

* * *

"**¡NO! ¡ME TOCA A MÍ!**" Los gritos de Yosei sacaron a Asami de sus cavilaciones. Inmediatamente Asami se vio obligada a intervenir. "**¡NIÑAS! ¿¡Se puede saber que es lo que sucede!?**" Asami se puso entre sus hijas, las cuales, después de de unos instantes de silencio, empezaron a culparse entre ellas, dando lugar a una confusión aún mayor. "**¡Silencio!**" Exclamó Asami, exasperada. "_Van a volverme loca._" Pensó, antes de dirigirse a sus hijas. "**¡Yosei! Empieza a explicarme lo que sucede.**" "**¿¡Por qué siempre le preguntas a Yosei!?**" Exclamó Kaen, iracunda. Asami le dirigió una mirada recriminatoria. "**Le pregunto a tu hermana porque ella no pierde los estribos a la primera de cambio.**" "**Lo que sea.**" Gruñó Kaen. "**Eso pensaba yo.**" Asami se dirigió hacia su otra hija. "**Empieza a contármelo todo, Yosei.**" Yosei respiró profundamente, antes de empezar a contárselo todo a su madre. "**Veras, mama. Iba a usar el baño con spa, porque me toca a MÍ cuando...**" Kaen interrumpió a su hermana, indignada. "**¡NO TE TOCA A TÍ! ¡ME TOCA A MÍ!**" Su hermana reaccionó rápidamente, aunque no muy afable. "**¡NI HABLAR! ¡ME TOCA A MÍ!**"

La discusión se reanudó de nuevo entre las hermanas. Asami se llevó los dedos a las sienes, intentando controlar su creciente enfado. "**¡BASTA YA!**" Gritó. Después respiró profundamente, regulando su enfado. "**El baño es gigantesco, ****podéis usarlo las dos a la vez. Es más, ¡es lo que siempre hacéis!**" La respuesta de las gemelas no se hizo esperar. "**¡Pero hoy lo quiero para mí sola!**" Exclamaron, a unisono. Lo que desembocó en una situación muy común entre los gemelos: hablar a la vez y decir lo mismo... sin poder evitarlo. "**¡No me copies! ¡Callate! ¡Aaaah!**" Kaen le dio la espalda, haciendo Yosei lo mismo.

Asami volvió a llevarse los dedos a las sienes, empezaba a tener dolor de cabeza. "**Oídme bien.**" Las gemelas se giraron para mirar a su madre. "**Vamos a hacerlo a suertes.**" Asami sacó una moneda de su bolsillo y se la mostró a sus hijas. Kaen y Yosei se miraron entre ellas, para luego mirar a su madre y la moneda que sostenía en la mano. "**Esta bien.**" Respondieron. Asami lanzó la moneda al aire y la cogió rápidamente. Antes de revelar el resultado, se dirigió a sus hijas. "**Si sale cara, gana Kaen. Pero si sale cruz, gana Yosei.**" Las gemelas asintieron, expectantes. "**Y la ganadora es...**" Un portazo cortó a Asami de que pudiera decir quien era la ganadora.

El autor del portazo había sido Kasai, el hermano menor de las gemelas.

* * *

Kasai era dos años menor que sus hermanas y era idéntico a su padre, Mako. No solo por ser un maestro fuego, sino porque ambos tenían el mismo carácter. En lo único en lo que Kasai se parecía a su madre era en los rizos de su cabello, en todo lo demás era idéntico a Mako**.**

Kasai solía discutir a menudo con sus hermanas mayores,que lo consideraban un insecto molesto, mientras que Kasai pensaba que Kaen era una mandona y que Yosei era una presumida. Las relaciones siempre eran muy tensas**,** y el hecho deque Kasai siempre se chuleara ante sus hermanas solo empeoraba las cosas.

* * *

"**¡EL BAÑO ES PARA MÍ!**" Gritó Kasai desde el baño, cosa que enfureció a sus hermanas."**¡SAL DE AHÍ, MICROBIO!**" Gritó Yosei, cuyo mal genio acababa de aflorar. "**¡KASAI! ¡SAL O TE JURO QUE TE VAS A ENTERAR DE LO QUE ES BUENO!**" Chilló Kaen, tan iracunda como su hermana. "**¡NO PIENSO SALIR! ¡OS FASTIDIAIS!**" Respondió Kasai desde el baño, con un toque de chuleo en la voz. Las gemelas se fueron echando pestes hacia sus respectivos cuartos, dejando a su madre estupefacta y a su hermano riendo al otro lado de la puerta del baño.

* * *

Alguien llamó a la puerta del cuarto de Yosei.

Yosei levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo. "**Adelante.**" Dijo. Kaen entró en el cuarto de su hermana con una sonrisa enigmática en el rostro. "**¿Qué pasa?**" Preguntó Yosei al ver la sonrisa de su hermana. "**Estoy planeando una venganza contra Kasai, ¿me ayudas?**" Le respondió Kaen. Yosei lo meditó un momento, para luego responder. "**Claro, ¿qué tienes en mente?**" La sonrisa de Kaen se ensanchó. "**Lo que tenía pensado hacer es...**"

* * *

Mako estaba sentado en su sillón leyendo el periódico, cuando un grito le hizo levantarse de un salto. "**¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS LE HA PASADO A MI ROPA!?**" Mako subió hasta la habitación de su hijo. Cuando llegó, Mako no podía creer lo que veía.

Toda, absolutamente toda la ropa de su hijo era de color rosa brillante. Kasai tenía una expresión de pánico y estupefacción en el rostro. "**¿Qué ha pasado?**" Le preguntó Mako, cuando se recuperó de la impresión. Kasai miró a su padre y encogió los hombros, incapaz de hablar.

"**¿Qué ha pasado?**" Preguntó Yosei, con voz inocente. "**Hemos oído gritar a Kasai.**" Añadió Kaen, con el mismo tono de voz que su hermana.

Kasai miró un segundo a sus hermanas, antes de gritar. "**¡HABEÍS SIDO VOSOTRAS!**" Las gemelas miraron a su hermano como si hubiera dicho que había un oso-ornitorrinco debajo de la cama. "**¿De qué hablas? Nosotras no hemos hecho nada.**" Dijo Yosei, con voz de niña buena. Kasai estaba furioso. "**¡Sabéis perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando!**" Exclamó, rabioso. "**¡Vosotras habéis hecho esto con mi ropa!**" Dijo, señalando las rosadas y brillantes prendas. "**Nosotras. Jamás haríamos nada así a nuestro amado hermanito.**" Respondió Kaen, enfatizando las tres últimas palabras de la frase.

Las gemelas salieron de la habitación de su hermano, que seguía gritando iracundo mientras su padre trataba de calmarlo.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto de Kaen y cerraron la puerta, ambas empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

"**¿¡Has visto la cara que tenía!?**" Exclamó Kaen, incapaz de dejar de reír. " **¡Era imposible no verla! ¡Tardará mucho en conseguir que vuelvan a ser normales!**" Respondió Yosei, llorando de risa.

"**¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡BRILLA EN LA OSCURIDAD!**" El grito de su hermano solo aumentó la intensidad de las risas de las gemelas.

"**¿Qué tal si vamos a comer algo?**" Preguntó Yosei. "**¡Claro!**" Exclamó su hermana.

* * *

Kaen y Yosei bajaron a la cocina, mientras que los intentos de Mako para calmar a Kasai salían por la puerta del cuarto del chico.

Las gemelas se miraron y volvieron a reír. Quizá discutieran a menudo, pero también estaban de acuerdo muchas veces. Son cosas de hermanas.

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os gusto? Se que he sido un poco mala con Kasai, pero necesitaba una victima para las travesuras de las gemelas. Por si a alguien le interesa, 'Kaen' significa 'llama de fuego', 'Yosei' significa 'hada' y 'Kasai' significa 'fuego'. Todos los nombres son traducciones del japonés, los de Kaen y Kasai los puse porque ambos son maestros fuego, y el de Yosei lo elegí porque siempre me pareció que Asami, comparada físicamente con Korra, era como una sutil hada.

Por favor, mandarme reviews con vuestras opiniones, diciéndome lo que más os gusto de la historia, de los personajes...

Yo me despido, hasta la próxima.

Un abrazo, Violetadelcielo


End file.
